1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspending device, and more particularly to a suspending device that can be used to conveniently and securely suspend an item on a bar.
2. Description of Related Art
In certain occasions, people have to suspend items onto bars. For example, to prepare for a concert, speakers are retained on bar members of trusses. However, these bar members usually have circular configurations which are not easy to securely suspend the items. Moreover, if the items are the speakers or other devices that vibrate during operation, it is even more difficult to maintain them in place. Normally, these vibrating devices will move or rotate undesirably, or in some extreme situations, will detach from the bar members and accidentally hit someone below.
Another common problem people meet is that once the speakers are securely hung on the trusses, directions which the speakers face are very important but can not be later adjusted freely for maximum performance.
Therefore, to overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide a suspending device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a suspending device that can be used to conveniently and securely suspend an item on a bar.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a suspending device that can be used to suspend an item and the item after being suspended can be rotated as desired.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
To achieve the above objectives, the suspending device in accordance with the present invention has a plate, a body and a retaining member. The plate is pivotally connected to an end of the body and the retaining member is connected to the other end of the body by screws. A first recessed end and a second recessed end are respectively formed on the body and the retaining member so as to firmly sandwich the bar between the first and second recessed ends. The item is connected to the plate so that the item can be securely suspended on the bar. Moreover, the item can be rotated with respect to the body so as to adjust its facing direction.